Irish Malec
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Magnus tell Alec a story about his past *tear* yea... i wrote this on ST.Patricks day.. but never,well did anything about it..


"Alec,are you Irish?" Alec looked up from the TV. They had been spending their day at Magnus's apartment watching 'American Idol'. Alec remembered when Magnus had first showed him, and now he was addicted, sneaking away from the institute to watch it. Alec put the mute button on.

"Hm?" Magnus sighed and cursed himself for introducing Alec to rubbish mundane telly.

" Are you Irish?" Alec smiled and nodded,then asked

"And you,Magnus Bane?" Magnus laughed. They all asked eventually,whether they meant to or not.

Magnus sat down next to Alec. " Well, that's kind of a funny story..." Alec cuddled up to Magnus sensing a long story coming his way.

" Hello there, young travelers!" Magnus cried, his Irish accent standing out. The carriage in front of him held four people. Two males mundanes and two female mundanes. All full to the brim with jewels and gold. Magnus smile grew wider. The woman in the carriage leaned forward and said to Magnus,

"How much do you want?" Magnus laughed heartily, she was good. He turned to the man in the red suit, and instantly his look turned to one of disdain.

'he, is wearing my suit!' Magnus thought. Then he shrugged that thought off. Magnus himself was, much more handsome than this nit-wit. Magnus sat upon a chestnut horse by the name of Aberlad, which was Irish for something or other, Magnus couldn't remember. He also had a bunch of lace at his throat making the heat of the day just a little hotter. His boots went up to his thigh and his pants, black they may have been,were made of deer skin. His hair in a crown of spikes, a new hair style of his which he liked much more then a white powdered wig. The man he was looking at was in a simple suit and a wig upon his head making him sweat. The other man was dressed in a black suit which made him sweat all the more,on his head lay a wig,yet underneath Magnus could see some blond curls sticking out. The girl that was talking to him also had black hair like the other boy and was wearing a fancy goofy yellowish dress, the other girl had stark red hair that was too red for words and was dressed in the same dress.

He knew the red haired girl,she was his sister-

"Wait!" Alec cried opening his eyes,for they had been closed while he was listening. He lifted his head curiously and looked at Magnus who now looked irritated at being interrupted.

"you have a sister!" Magnus sighed and nodded. Alec was about to say something else,but Magnus held up his hand and continued.

The girl winked at Magnus,who smiled back. Then he held out his hand expectantly, and said,

"Well since your lady friend over there knows the secret password," Magnus smiled as they all gave the his sister weird looks.

" I will only take your stuff my kind fellow gentleman!" Magnus smiled. The boy with the blond hair leaned forward and Magnus smiled and said "Ah! Thank you young man, how- Eh!" he said as the boy spit in his face "You're nothing but a slimy Irish man!". The whole party laughed, including his sister. Magnus wiped the spit from his face and growled, and pulled out his gun from its holster and pointed it at the blond boys head and snarled,

" Give me everything in your purse or you die," Magnus regained some control over his emotions and added, "Please." All the people in the carriage, including his sister began to talk at once,

"Please kind sir don't kill me!" said the blond boy. Those words stopped Magnus cold, he had spoken those words once and he knew the fear that must be coursing through this young man's head he sighed and said more calm this time,

"Just please give me your purse and let us all be on our way." The blond haired boy sighed and handed over his purse and said "Now,will you please let us go!" Magnus looked over at his brother who held the driver at gun point and nodded. He grabbed the edge of the window and said,wanting to get back at his sister,

" By the way, did you know that, that girl right there," Magnus pointed to his sister,

"Is a 'slimy Irish' girl." They all had horrified looks on their faces. His sister , looked around at all of them who had turned to look at her. Magnus smiled and said "Thought you outta know." He shrugged and dug his heels into his horses side and rode off with a full purse,his brother at his side, both were laughing. Then a horrible scream ripped the air, the two brothers turned their horses around and saw a most horrible sight no brother wishes upon his sibling. The sister was on the ground bleeding to death a gash in the side of her head and a wound in her side from a stab. The two brothers galloped towards her. They jumped off they're horses backs and ran to her side. Vladimir, Magnus's younger brother (by nine years) knelt by her side first then Magnus. Vladimir looked at Magnus and asked crying now,

" Is there anything..?" He trailed off, and Magnus shook his head. He hated the fact that he felt so helpless. The sister, whose name was Annabel, reached for Magnus's face. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear, a secret that he would never tell a soul. It horrified him and delighted him. Her last words were,

" Keep it secret, keep it safe." Then, she died. Just like that. Vladimir cried and cried. Magnus stood up and looked down at Vladimir in disgust, yet only holding back his own tears. Vladimir dragged his sister's body over to the side of the road. He stood and turned on Magnus,launching himself at Magnus, tackling him to the ground. He screamed,

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He wrapped his hands around Magnus's throat and screamed," SHE WAS MY SISTER!" Magnus choked out

" She was my sister too." Vladimir loosed his grip and got up off of the ground. Magnus choked and gasped for breath. When he finally got his breath back Vladimir was already on his horse looking down at Magnus in disgust,tear stains on his face.

" If she was your sister," Vladimir said,his voice wavering as if on the verge of tears, " Then why didn't you save her?" With that Vladimir rode off into the distance. Magnus could no longer hold in his tears, they came like a waterfall as he realized he had jut lost his sister and was losing his brother as he slipped farther and farther into the countryside. Magnus finally got the courage to get back to Aberlad and start riding in the opposite direction of his brother.

A FEW MOTHS LATER...

Magnus was reading the paper, sitting comfortably in a new house that he had bought,with the money he had stolen. The first thing he saw was a picture of his brother getting hanged on the front page. He leaned forward spilling his cup of tea on his lap. He barley noticed as he read about his brother getting hanged, he was convicted of being a highwayman and was hanged Saturday morning. His last words were, "Damn-it Magnus, do as she says." He had smiled and taken a step forward " Keep it secret, keep it safe." Then he died.

" and that's why I never want to be an Irish man again, because saying that killed to many people." Alec sighed, then asked " So why did you ask me !" Magnus laughed and said

" oh! That! I wanted to know if you wanted me to wear green on St. Patrick's Day!"

By the way, Magnus's sister(if you're wondering) her secret was that she was part of the IRA (Irish Republic Army) She was part of the underground branch that set up the bombs in the English castles to blow them up. That's why Magnus was happy,but scared because he thought he was gonna get in trouble! he soon left for America, to many bad memories in Europe. Also, for those of you who noticed, I know Aberlad, Magnus's horse, is similar to Halt's horse, In ranger's apprentice, Abelard but I luuv that name sooo! Much! So I decided to use it!


End file.
